Volume 01
The Dreaming Firefly is the first volume of the Mushi-Uta light novel series. : See also: Light Novel Author Comment : "Hello everybody, Kyouhei Iwai here. : Continuing on from my debut work in December 2002, “The summoned challenger The King of perfection”, my second work “Mushi Uta 01: The Dreaming Firefly” has successfully managed to be published. : How does everybody find this piece? : If everybody is able to enjoy it, that would be my greatest joy. To create this piece, I have thought about how the plot progress should be. Afterwards I realized, in my debut piece, most of the starring characters act based on reasoning, with a motive that they must act without being shaken. : Since it was like that, this time I decided to try portraying such a character --- Being commanded by emotions that he himself is unsure of... he wants to do this, and desires to become like that…that kind of ambiguous personality. Due to a definite reason, that everybody is clear about, he has to remain resolute. : The end product is that the style of this piece has completely changed. : The characters that appear this time have personality’s that are not fully matured. I will concentrate on portraying their emotions, the feeling of wanting to come closer to what they desire. : On the other hand, the setting of bugs that feed on dreams, was in my “If I were to put what I truly like and truly hate in the same world together, what would happen?” notion that it was born. : This world is what I truly like most, that is the people who harbor dreams. The drive that allows them to live on, are the “Dreams”. If their dreams were taken away from them, what would be left? : The thing that I truly hate most in this world, are insects. Although I know that they too have life... but please Mr.Ant, please do not come into my apartment during the summer, alright? (to tell you the truth I myself have not confirmed it, but the '''Kakkou' mushi that appears inside the work; does it really exist? This almost seems to be an insect that came out of my imagination.)'' : Do you have a dream that belongs only to you? I have one, but, I have a feeling that if I were to say it out, a feeling of losing it will appear just like a lie, that’s why I guess I will just keep it to myself! What do you hate then? Do you have the courage to overcome it? ...I think that I would still lose to the insects in the summer at the moment? : I believe that those people buying the book, should also have different kinds of dreams. The desire to do this, or the desire to become like this has no way of judging whether its good or bad. As long as one has a dream to accomplish, they would definitely be hurdles that need to be overcome. But, I want to cheer on from the bottom of my heart, those people who never give up, and continue to work hard to achieve it."Cetranslation.blogspot.de Chapter List * Chapter 0.00 Prologue: The Others * Chapter 1.00: Daisuke Part 1 * Chapter 1.01: Shiika Part 1 * Chapter 1.02: Daisuke Part 2 * Chapter 1.03: Shiika Part 2 * Chapter 2.00: Daisuke Part 3 * Chapter 2.01: The Others * Chapter 2.02: Shiika Part 3 * Chapter 2.03: The Others * Chapter 3.00: Shiika Part 4 * Chapter 3.01: The Others * Chapter 3.02: Shiika Part 5 * Chapter 3.03: The Others * Chapter 4.00: The Others * Chapter 4.01: Shiika Part 6 * Chapter 4.02: Daisuke Part 4 * Chapter 5.00: The Others * Chapter 5.01: Shiika Part 7 * Chapter 5.02: The Others * Chapter 5.03: Daisuke Part 5 * Chapter 5.04: The Others * Chapter 5.05: Daisuke Part 6 * Chapter 5.06: Shiika Part 8 * Chapter 5.07: Daisuke Part 7 * Chapter 6.00: Daisuke The Last * Chapter 6.01: Shiika The Last * Epilogue: Merry Christmas References }} Category:Light Novel Category:Novel Volumes